Break dance
Break dance is the 6th episode of season 5 and the 101st episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with the Lyoko-Warriors are in the cafeteria, and Sissi's clone is also with them. Jeremy then says he's working on the new , but still needs a few weeks to be ready. Odd also asks him to give back the power of Teleportation of " " and Jeremy accepts. Odd says he has to go to the auditorium to record a new version of his song Break dance, and leaves. In the auditorium, Odd meets with Anne-Sophie Munier and Veronique Fayolle and start to film the video for "Break dance". When finished, Odd passes it to a CD and watch it, saying it has been very good. He's going to teach Ulrich and Jeremy. When they have seen, Jeremy says that there is another more important CD, Odd's Teleportation. Then Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy leave while the computer is working overnight, not knowing that the computer is loading the song of Odd instead of the Teleportation program. The next morning X.A.N.A. activates a in the forest sector. Then it begins to be windy, and Yumi has trouble going to class with much wind. When he arrives at , there is sand everywhere, and there's a sandstorm. Jeremy detects the tower and calls the other, and go to the Factory. Sissi's clone stays in Kadic, and Nicolas and Herb go with her. The Lyoko-Warriors arrive at the Factory, and are virtualized in the forest sector. On Lyoko, Odd sings "Break dance". Jeremy tells Odd that it isn't time to sing, but he can't stop. Jeremy realizes that in his room made the CD of the song instead of teleportation program. Jeremy tries to delete the program but he cannot. In Kadic, all take refuge in the cafeteria, and the windows are covered with sand. When Jeremy presses a few keys to fix what the song is wrong, he deactivates the tower of the clone and Sissi disappears, causing everyone at Kadic think that this can happen to them too. In the forest sector appear s and X.A.N.A.-Sissi, and they start fighting against Ulrich and Yumi. Odd is singing the song on the ground, and is unable to fight. Ulrich is responsible for X.A.N.A.-Sissi but things get complicated when they discover that X.A.N.A. has granted a new power for Sissi: the pink spirit. Yumi fights against the Krabs. Odd starts to choke. Jeremy says if Odd is devirtualized, there may be an error in the materialisation and he won't return to the scanners. Aelita is responsible for protecting it. Yumi destroys the Krabs, but is devirtualized by X.A.N.A.-Sissi. Ulrich says they have not finished the fight and devirtualize X.A.N.A.-Sissi stabbing his katana and it disappears in the middle of a pink dust, but is devirtualized by a flying . At once more appear, and Aelita destroys it with an energy field. When a Tarantula will devirtualize Aelita, Odd exhausts all forces firing a laser arrow. Aelita enters the tower, deacitvates it and Jeremy launches a return to the past reversing the program in Odd. This time Odd don't want to record "Break dance", by his experience in Lyoko. Anne-Sophie Munier and Veronique Fayolle get angry with him, and say that don't talk to them again. In the end, Jeremy gets the right program, and Odd says it won't make more music and the world of fame doesn't suit for him. Jeremy tells Odd that teleportation will be ready for the next time that he goes to Lyoko. Gallery Episode101.jpg|''Break dance'' clip. Sandstorm.jpg|The sandstorm. ca:Break dance es:Break dance fr:Break danse it:Break dance pt:Break dance Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes